the WORLD of KIRA
by Satoru Sakaguchi
Summary: Inilah dunia yang baru. Dunia yang dipimpin oleh KIRA. Tapi, pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya, bagaimanakah kehidupan seorang KIRA saat impiannya terpenuhi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Mikami Teru? Amane Misa? Dan bahkan Yagami Light sendiri?  Spoiler ep. 37


**Disclaimer: **_**Death Note**_** © by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.**

_**the WORLD of KIRA**_** © by Satoru Sakaguchi.**

Ini adalah fanfic sebagai bentuk ke-belum-puas-an author yang gak rela gara-gara KIRA-sama_-nya_ mati gitu aja. Mana yang ngalahin si bocah terigu *plak*, dan akhirnya jadilah fanfic gaje ini.

**Warning:** SPOILER episode 37, OOC, mistypo, gaje, plot maju-mundur-maju, pemujaan yg berlebihan(?), dsb. Saran dan kritik diterima asal jangan di-flame aja, okok? :D

**Summary: **Inilah dunia yang baru. Dunia yang dipimpin oleh KIRA. Tapi, pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya, bagaimanakah kehidupan seorang KIRA saat impiannya terpenuhi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Mikami Teru? Amane Misa? Dan bahkan Yagami Light sendiri?

~ooooOoooo~

**January 28th, 2010.**

'**Yellow Box'.**

"_Sejak kau menulis nama-nama itu, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?"_

"_35… 36… 37… 38… 39…"_

"_Ini adalah kemenanganku, Near!"_

"_40!"_

". . . . ."

"_Kita belum mati? Satu menit telah berlalu dan… kita belum mati!"_

Hening.

Hanya ada suara nafas yang terengah-engah, lega bercampur tegang. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Light, begitu juga Mikami, hanya bisa tertegun kaget setengah mati saat melihat Near, Lidner, Gevanni, Lester, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, dan Matsuda masih berdiri di hadapan mereka–masih hidup.

"Itulah mengapa kukatakan berkali-kali pada kalian, kita tidak akan mati," ucap Near datar.

"Kenapa… Kenapa mereka belum mati?"

"_Kami!_ Aku sudah melakukan semuanya sesuai perintahmu!" jerit Mikami, tak percaya orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah mati karenanya itu ternyata masih hidup, menyaksikan sebuah hal yang sangat fatal bagi seorang Kira.

"Lester, Gevanni, tangkap Mikami!" perintah Near. Dan kedua orang itu pun bergerak dengan cepat, mematahkan penjagaan Mikami, memborgolnya, dan melempar Death Note yang sedang didekapnya hingga buku itu terlempar begitu saja ke lantai.

"Gevanni, bukunya." Tanpa menjawab, Gevanni menyerahkan Death Note itu langsung kepada Near. Wajah muram Light benar-benar menunjukkan kegagalannya saat itu. semua rencananya yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi, seketika itu gagal. "Sekarang, lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri," kata Near sembari membalik Death Note yang dipegangnya. Tertulis beberapa nama disana. Nama-nama yang menentukan siapakah yang merupakan Kira diantara mereka.

_Nate River, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullook._

_Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, Shuichi Aizawa._

"Empat nama pertama, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah nama asli para anggota SPK. Dan satu-satunya nama yang tidak ditulis disini adalah… Yagami Light."

"Jebakan! Ini adalah jebakan yang dibuat Near untuk menangkapku!" ucap Light tiba-tiba. "Tidak ada yang mati setelah nama-nama itu ditulis, bukankah itu ANEH? Itu membuktikan kalau ini adalah jebakan!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku telah memodifikasi buku ini, jadi kita tidak akan mati?"

Light tertegun, tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Bahkan kejeniusannya selama ini tak mampu lagi menyelamatkannya. "Tidak benar… Tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Yagami Light… 'L', Kira… Kau telah kalah."

Light diam.

"Heh, heh-heh-heh-heh… Hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba tawa Light meledak, memecah keheningan didalam tempat itu. "Itu benar… _Aku adalah Kira._"

~ooooOoooo~

**January 28th, 2011.**

"Kira-samaaa! Kira-sama adalah penyelamat!"

"Kira-sama adalah keadilan!"

"Kami mendukungmu, KIRA-SAMA!"

"Laporan langsung _breaking news _Sakura TV. Keadaan di sekitar gedung studio NHN tidak dapat dikendalikan. Sekelompok orang-orang yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai pemuja Kira memenuhi halaman gedung—Ah, itu Mikami Teru! Dia baru saja turun dari helikopter pribadi miliknya dengan dikawal oleh beberapa _bodyguard_…"

"Heh… Manusia terkadang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Bukan begitu… _Light?_"

Tepat satu tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa 'Yellow Box' yang sempat mengguncang dunia kala itu. Bagaimana tidak? Berita itu meluas dan menyebar seperti virus. Entah itu dari media cetak, media elektronik, bahkan dari mulut ke mulut. Walau tempat itu tergolong tempat yang tersembunyi, namun media pers tetap saja sangat lihai akan semua hal yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya sebuah berita yang menggegerkan dunia muncul.

'_**Kemenangan KIRA.'**_

_Semua anggota tim investigasi Kira tewas di tempat, termasuk para anggota SPK. Lima dari mereka tewas karena serangan jantung._

_Mungkinkah ini artinya dunia ini akan dikuasai oleh Kira?_

Terima kasih kepada Mikami. Berkat dirinya, Light berhasil menang. Jika bukan karena kenekatan Mikami saat itu, mungkin Light sudah mati karena tembakan pistol Matsuda.

Ya, Mikami begitu nekat. Pria itu nekat menubruk Matsuda yang masih menggenggam pistolnya, padahal dia tahu taruhannya adalah waktu dan nyawanya. Satu detik saja dapat menentukan hidup dan matinya. Tapi untungnya, keberuntungan memihak pada mereka—Light dan Mikami, saat Mikami berhasil merebut pistol Matsuda. Ia menembak Near, lalu Gevanni, lalu disaat Lidner berusaha menghentikan gerakannya, Mikami menembaknya tepat di kepala. Setelah Mikami merebut kembali Death Note yang tadinya dipegang Near, ia memberinya kembali ke tangan Light. Setelah itu, semua pasti bisa menebak.

Bahkan sekarang pun, Mikami masih amat sangat setia pada Light. Kesetiaan yang membuat Light sangat bangga kepadanya. Sungguh, sebuah keputusan yang tepat memilih Mikami sebagai bawahannya.

"Light, dimana aku bisa mengambil apel lagi?"

Light mengeluh pelan. Akhir-akhir ini Ryuk jadi sangat… _manja._ "Apa kau tidak bisa lihat aku sedang menonton TV, Ryuk? Ambillah sendiri di bawah."

"Hyeheheheh." Ryuk terkekeh.

Light termangu sendiri di kamarnya. Apakah keputusannya tepat? Menjadikan Mikami sebagai _public figure_ agar tak ada orang yang menaruh perhatian kepadanya? Semoga saja, batin Light. Toh, sekarang ini Light tak lagi harus menghadapi penghalang seperti saat ada L, Near, dan Mello dulu. Ya… Semua _penghalang_ itu telah lenyap seluruhnya.

L, Near, Mello, Matsuda, Aizawa, Misa, Takada, semuanya. Bagi Light mereka semua hanyalah penghambat dalam usahanya menjadikan dunia yang baru, dunia yang bersih tanpa adanya orang-orang jahat berkeliaran, sementara orang-orang berhati baik harus tertindas.

Sekarang ini, hampir sembilan puluh lima persen dari dunia menyuarakan dukungan untuk _dewa_ mereka, Kira. Masing-masing kelompok atau organisasi pendukung Kira patuh kepada pemimpin mereka, pemimpin mereka patuh kepada Mikami—sang _utusan_ Kira, dan Mikami patuh kepada Kira. Ini artinya, ia telah berhasil menciptakan dunia yang baru, dunia ideal yang diimpikannya, dunia yang hanya segelintir orang yang akan mengerti, dunia Kira. Sebuah keadilan mutlak. Keadilan dari tangan seorang Kira. Keadilan yang mengharuskan semua orang menjadi orang-orang berhati baik. Inilah impian seorang Kira yang telah sedikit demi sedikit terwujud. Sungguh indah.

"Sampaikanlah keinginan kalian padaku, dan akan kusampaikan semua itu pada_nya._" Mikami mengakhiri _pidato_nya, disambut dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang sangat, sangat meriah.

~ooooOoooo~

"Aku pulang…"

Mikami segera melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya selepas ia menanggalkan jas yang seharian ini dipakainya. Matanya menangkap sosok Light yang bersandar didepan pintu ruang tengah. Pemuda itu hanya diam, menatap lantai _tatami_ hijau yang menjadi alas rumah mereka.

Begitulah, Mikami dan Light memang sudah setahun ini tinggal bersama didalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang dibeli Mikami sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Setiap kali media massa menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan seputar Light, Mikami hanya menyamarkan identitas Light sebagai adik sepupunya. Hitung-hitung menghemat pengeluaran daripada Mikami harus membeli dua rumah yang berbeda untuk mereka.

"_Kami?_ Sedang apa…"

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah memanggilku _'kami'_, apalagi disaat-saat informal begini."

"Maaf," ucap Mikami pelan. "Sedang apa Light-kun malam-malam begini? Kau tidak tidur?"

"Ada hal yang lebih berharga untuk dilakukan selain tidur." Ekspresi wajah Light nampak dingin, dan ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _tatami_ hijau tadi. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu—Err, bukan hal penting juga sih…"

Mikami masih memperhatikan _tuannya_ itu sembari melepas dasi dan membereskan kopernya. "Tanyakan saja aku apapun yang Light-kun ingin ketahui…"

"Apa kau menikmati dunia yang _baru_ ini, Mikami?" Kini Light menatap langsung mata Mikami.

Mikami tertegun, merasa aneh akan pertanyaan Light. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Semuanya berubah jauh lebih baik setelah _Kami_… Ah, Kira muncul," ucapnya mantap. "Ada apa? Light-kun tidak seperti biasanya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Light tersenyum "Aku mau melakukan suatu hal yang berharga dulu."

"Maksudmu?" Mikami menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tidur."

~ooooOoooo~

Hari ini cerah seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasa pula, Light menghabiskan Sabtu paginya di pinggir danau. Ia tengah menikmati dunia yang damai pagi itu. Burung-burung gereja melompat-lompat diatas hamparan rumput, suara tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya yang saling bercanda, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian… Dan beberapa dari anak-anak kecil itu mengingatkannya pada Near.

Entahlah. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam diri Light. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang. _Well,_ mungkin karena ia telah kehilangan salah satu musuh terberatnya, dan kehidupannya sebagai Kira berubah drastis seketika. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia bertatap langsung dengan Near, dan sekarang anak itu sudah tak ada lagi… Lenyap.

"Apel!"

Teriakan girang Ryuk membuat lamunan Light buyar seketika. Ia baru ingat, _shinigami_ itu sedari tadi masih ada di belakangnya, bermain-main dengan hamparan bunga yang mungkin tidak pernah dilihatnya di dunia _shinigami_. Light berbalik, menangkap sosok Mikami yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah apel, pantas saja Ryuk berteriak girang begitu.

Mikami menatapnya sembari menyeringai, seolah ingin berkata, "Maaf membuatmu kaget gara-gara _shinigami_ cerewet ini."

"Mikami…"

"Ah, akhir-akhir ini Ryuk jadi sangat ribut," keluh Mikami.

Light berbalik lagi, kembali menatap birunya danau dihadapannya. Seperti tak peduli dengan kata-kata Mikami. Namun tiba-tiba perhatian Light tersita saat ia melihat seseorang… yang sangat dikenalnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde_-nya yang dikuncir dua. Gadis itu duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda dengan didorong oleh seorang wanita yang belum pernah dilihat Light sebelumnya. Kursi roda itu bergerak dan berhenti beberapa meter di samping Light. Namun sang empunya seperti tak menyadari keberadaan Light. _Atau_ mungkin memang gadis itu sudah lupa kepadanya?

"Misa-chan, apa kau kedinginan?" Sebuah kalimat lirih keluar dari mulut wanita paruh baya yang mendorong kursi gadis itu. Itu memang Misa… Amane Misa, yang sudah lebih dari setahun ini tak pernah lagi Light temui.

Light tertegun melihat ironisnya hidup gadis itu sekarang. Sepasang bola mata cokelatnya nampak kosong, bibirnya yang dulu merah merekah kini pucat dan kering, mulutnya tak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata manis manja seperti dulu. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Light berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua orang itu. Namun wajahnya yang tadi terlihat prihatin telah berubah kembali menjadi dingin—seperti seharusnya. Dipanggilnya nama Misa, namun si _blonde_ itu tak menoleh, hanya wanita paruh baya tadi yang menanggapi panggilannya.

"Amane… Misa?" panggil Light sekali lagi.  
"Kau siapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku teman lama Misa. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Ehm, trauma berat," jawab wanita itu lirih. "Ditinggal mati kekasihnya setahun yang lalu."

Light tersentak kaget. Setahun yang lalu… Artinya Misa tak pernah mengetahui kalau dirinya masih hidup sampai sekarang. "Ia tak pernah bicara lagi?"

"Terkadang ia menggumamkan hal-hal aneh, seperti 'Kira' dan 'Yagami Light'. Dua nama itu selalu diucapkannya berdampingan."

Otak egois Light langsung bereaksi. Itu hal yang cukup berbahaya baginya, bahkan jika yang mengatakan hal semacam itu adalah orang yang menderita trauma berat seperti Misa. Jika suatu hari nanti muncul kembali orang-orang yang mencoba menangkap Kira dan menjadikan Misa sebagai saksi, bagaimana jika namanya yang disebut oleh Misa? Bagaimana jika kecurigaan orang-orang terhadap dirinya timbul kembali? Bagaimana jika…

_Bagaimana jika ia memusnahkan Misa untuk selama-lamanya?_

"Maaf, kami harus pulang dulu." Wanita itu tersenyum simpul pada Light, lalu mendorong kursi roda Misa kembali ke jalan setapak yang tadi dilaluinya.

"Ah… ya."

~ooooOoooo~

'_Tidak bisa!'_

Light menggerutu dalam hatinya. Keraguannya semakin menjadi saat ujung penanya menyentuh lembaran Death Note dihadapannya. Ia hendak menulis nama Misa, tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini ia memang ingin melenyapkan gadis itu? Tetapi, lihatlah! Light bahkan tak mampu menggoreskan satu saja huruf dari nama itu.

'_Sadarlah, Light! Jangan terpengaruh dengan tampak luar gadis itu!'_ Light membentak dirinya lagi. Namun tetap tak bisa. Ia tidak mampu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau memang kau tak mau, _Kami,"_ ucap Mikami yang memperhatikan Light dari balik punggungnya.

"Diam! Tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Akhir-akhir ini _Kami_ terlihat tertekan…"

"MIKAMI!"

Mikami terdiam, namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Ryuk sendiri lebih memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya… lelah…" ucap Light dengan nada melemah.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang melanjutkan _pekerjaanmu._" Mikami tersenyum. "Seorang dewa juga butuh tidur, 'kan?"

"Mikami…"

"Nah, beristirahatlah… _Kami._"

Light termenung sesaat. Ia berbalik dan menatap Mikami sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlalu dari Mikami, menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Light langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum akhirnya Ligt benar-benar terlelap.

Mungkin Mikami benar. Seorang _dewa_ juga butuh istirahat dari dunia yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

_Oyasumi, atarashii no sekai._

— **FIN —**

Tuh kan, gaje kan? XD *plakplak*

Eniwei, jangan lupa review-nya ya. Saran dan kritik boleh lah, koreksi EYD sama mistypo juga gak papa. Ufufu, dan pastinya sankyuu ya buat yg udah baca fic gaje nan maksain ini.

Akhir kata, _ALL HAIL KIRA-SAMA! _XD


End file.
